


Athla, celle qui lutte, celle qui souffre

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: For the ones who love the Ciri and Yennefer's relation, For those who like Kassandra and Myrinne's relation too, Greek demigods - Freeform, Greek gods, Legends, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Les mères sont de celles qui luttent, celles qui souffrent. La mère d'Athla devina-t-elle son destin lorsqu'elle la mit au monde et la nomma ainsi ? Elle savait sans aucun doute ce qu'il en coûte d'être une mère. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle mit au monde une enfant stérile ? Sans doute ignorait-elle que, de toutes les femmes du monde grec, celle-ci serait celle qui voudrait le plus au monde devenir mère.
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781





	Athla, celle qui lutte, celle qui souffre

Athla, celle qui lutte, celle qui souffre

Elle entre dans la salle, accompagnée d'un émoi silencieux. Sur son passage, tous se retournent pour la contempler. Sa seule apparition suffit à plonger le palais tout entier dans une transe totale. Elle marche au milieu des colonnes, s'avance jusqu'au trône, gravit les marches de marbres et vient s'arrêter quelque pas derrière le souverain.

Qu'importe ce qui peut bien se passer à la cour du roi! Tous les yeux sont rivés sur elle. Elle domine la salle de là où elle se tient. Elle embrasse le monde avec un regard inaccessible et jette sur l’endroit sa beauté majestueuse et mystérieuse. Son himation brodé étincelle, ses bijoux d'or scintillent sur sa peau noire, ses longues boucles brunes reflètent la lumière comme des fils de satin.

Cette étrangère qui coupe le souffle comme seule une magicienne sait le faire, c'est Athla. Nul ne sait pourquoi on lui donna ce nom énigmatique, ni comment elle arriva à la cour du roi de Thrace. Pourtant, tous connaissent son nom. Elle est l'épouse d'un des hommes les plus puissants de la cité. Et surtout, le roi lui voue une confiance aveugle.

On raconte qu'un jour, alors qu'il devait décider s'il déclarait ou non la guerre, il se tourna vers Athla et ne décida qu'à la seule humeur de ses yeux.

On raconte sur elle mille et une autres légendes: qu'elle descendrait de la grande magicienne Médée, qu'elle aurait ensorcelé le roi et l'aurait mis dans son lit, qu'elle aurait ensorcelé sa reine aussi ... On raconte qu 'elle ne parle jamais, que son visage a été sculpté dans la pierre afin qu'il ne vieillisse pas, mais qu'il est incapable de former la moindre émotion. Et que, lorsque parfois, au cours d'un symposion, elle offre un sourire parfait, ce n'est que le résultat d'un sortilège lancé d'entre ses longs doigts.

Belle, majestueuse, énigmatique, froide ... On raconte bien des choses au sujet d'Athla. Néanmoins, et bien qu'elle en ait déjà entendu des centaines, la métèque s'est toujours moquée de ces rumeurs. Cependant, il en est une que personne n'ose répéter…

En effet, Athla, si parfaite fut-elle, avait une faiblesse. Une colère sourde sommeillait en elle. Une colère qu’elle devait contenir à chaque instant et qui l’empêchait de faire montre d’une quelconque émotion. Pourquoi donc toute cette colère ?

Athla était stérile. Depuis toujours, elle le savait, ses dons de magie, offerts par la déesse Hécate, lui avait coûté celui de donner la vie. Elle souffrait de ne pouvoir donné vie à un enfant. Depuis toujours, elle cherchait dans la magie le moyen de réparer cette terrible douleur déchirant ses entrailles. Malheur à celui qui osait parler à Athla de son infertilité !

Un jour, hélas, un imprudent osa. Laïos était un politicien vaniteux, corrompu, qui n'avait de goût que pour le pouvoir. Lorsqu'un soir en organisant un banquet à sa villa, il vit que les autres puissants préféraient échanger avec Athla plutôt que s'intéresser à lui, il s'emporta. Il insulta la magicienne, la somma de rester en dehors des affaires de pouvoirs et la railla, la défiant de retourner pondre des enfants, puisque c'était tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Athla avait d'abord pâli, puis on avait vu la colère flamboyer dans ses yeux. Offensée, enragée, la magicienne avait brusquement levé les bras en avant, ses doigts recourbés lançant des éclairs. Aussitôt, Laïos avait été projeté dans les airs et s'était embrasé comme une véritable torche humaine.

Il s'était jeté dans toutes les fontaines de son jardin, enroulé dans des draps et vautré dans la terre pour tenter d’étouffer le feu. Rien n’y avait fait. Rien n'aurait su éteindre ce feu fait de magie. Athla, aveuglée, avait alors resserré les poings. Le corps de Laïos avait chancelé, puis s'était effondré, mort.

Dès lors, plus jamais personne n’avait osé contrarier Athla l’implacable, Athla la vengeresse, Athla l’assassine. Athla, celle qui souffre…

Malgré son crime, le roi gracia Athla. Et l'affaire fut vite oubliée. Oubliée ? Non, car les dieux, eux, n'oublient pas. Ils ne pardonnèrent pas non plus ce meurtre commis par Athla. Et pour avoir utilisé ses dons divins de manière aussi déshonorante, elle allait payer chèrement.

Quelques mois plus tard. Alors que le roi et la reine se désespèrent de n'obtenir aucun héritier, ils font appel aux dons d’Athla. Tout d’abord, celle-ci refuse de les aider. Non. Elle ne le sait que trop bien, ses pouvoirs sont incapables de mettre au monde un enfant. Mais devant l’insistance du couple royal, Athla finit par céder.

— Très bien, déclare-t-elle avec son expression froide habituelle. Je vais prier les dieux pour qu’ils répondent à votre appel. Nous verrons bien.

Le soir même, la magicienne s'exécute. Elle se rend au temple d'Hécate et entame un puissant rituel à l'attention des dieux. Elle s'agenouille devant l'autel de la déesse magicienne, récite une incantation sacrée dans une langue que seuls les divins peuvent comprendre, concocte et consomme des potions qui transforment l'eau en feu et emplissent la terre de foudre.

Hécate l'entend. Hécate apparaît. Couronnée de la tiare ronde qui caractérise les déesses mères, elle tient dans sa main droite une torche qui n'éclaire pas. Seul son visage froid reflète celui d'Athla dans l'obscurité du temple. Elle pose sur la magicienne un regard énigmatique. Athla frémit, sentant comme un mauvais présage.

— Que veux-tu Athla ? demande la déesse sur un ton sévère.

La magicienne se redresse dignement.

— J'implore ton aide, ô déesse, ainsi que l'aide de tous les dieux qui le pourront. Mes souverains te demandent humblement un héritier.

De nouveau, la déesse pose sur Athla ce regard mauvais.

— Très bien, annonce-t-elle. Tu peux te retirer, Athla. Bientôt viendra au monde un enfant.

Et avec ces paroles, la déesse disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Les semaines passent. La reine est bien enceinte. Le couple royal couvre Athla de récompenses et de louanges. Même le peuple se met à vénérer la magicienne pour avoir offert cet héritier à la Thrace. La magicienne, elle, demeure interdite. Contre toute attente, les dieux ne réclament rien en échange de ce bienfait. Athla sait pourtant mieux que personne combien leurs bénédictions se paient cher. Elle est loin de se douter que, là-haut, les dieux préparent leur châtiment.

Lorsque l'enfant vient au monde, sa mère la reine meurt en couche. Athla se dit qu’il s’agissait sans doute là de la contrepartie exigée par Hécate et se retire. Le roi prend son enfant dans ses bras, c’est une fille. Peu importe. Elle est son héritière. C’est elle qui lui succédera. Il pose son regard sur le bébé et lui donne pour nom Thelktys : l'enchantement.

Une ombre se glisse alors derrière le roi et sa fille. C’est Hécate. Elle murmure à l’oreille du souverain et lui intime une inspiration étrange, puis elle s’évanouit. Le roi relève les yeux de son nouveau-né. Dans son regard, on entrevoit la lueur d’une idée. Il se rend dans les quartiers d’Athla. La magicienne est là. À la vue du souverain, elle se redresse et fait un pas vers lui.

— Oui, murmure le roi. Elle sera parfaite.

Il aurait dû alors confier sa fille à une nourrice. Au lieu de cela, il s’avance jusqu’à la magicienne et lui tend l’enfant.

— Je te confis ma fille, Athla. Cet enfant que tu nous as permis d’avoir, c’est toi qui l’élèvera.

On devine un léger étonnement sur les traits d'Athla, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle reçoit dans ses bras l’enfant, acceptant ainsi d’honorer la demande du roi de Thrace. Puis, avec un visage impassible, elle se tourne vers le bébé qui l’observe en retour. En elle, la colère vient de jaillir avec la brutalité de la foudre. Elle n’aime pas cet enfant. Elle le hait, lui que les dieux ont offert à des mortels alors qu’ils lui ont refusé à elle cette bénédiction dont elle se désespère. Et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouve responsable de l’objet de toutes ses frustrations, de cet enfant que d'autres ont eu, mais pas elle.

Athla se détourne du regard du bébé. Oui, elle élèvera cet enfant. Mais jamais il ne recevra d’elle l’amour d’une mère. À cet instant, un rayon chaud de soleil entre par la fenêtre et vient se poser sur elles. Alors, la magicienne sent l’enfant attraper un de ses doigts.

Athla honore la demande du roi. Elle élève Thelktys. Elles deviennent indissociables. Partout où se rend la magicienne, l’enfant royal est avec elle. Lorsqu’elle s’en va dans les champs et les forêt trouver des herbes magiques, lorsqu’elle se rend à des banquets, lorsqu’elle prie les dieux… Même lorsqu’elle apparaît à la cour du roi, l’enfant est là, petite chose vulnérable lovée contre son bras. Elle tient les doigts d’Athla, et toujours la regarde.

Thelktys grandit. Enfant, on voit la magicienne soulever les plis de son himation pour que la petite fille puisse se tenir contre sa jambe nue. Lorsqu’elle a appris à marcher, on la voit courir derrière Athla, accrochée à sa robe. La magicienne demeure froide, elle conserve son apparence hautaine à l’égard des Hommes comme à l’égard de l’enfant. Mais il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans qu’elle ne pense à elle, sans qu’elle ne caresse distraitement ses cheveux bouclés ou ne tienne sa petite main blonde. Elles sont si proches qu’en les voyant, on croirait qu’Athla est la véritable mère de Thelktys.

Au fil des années, la jeune fille gagne en beauté et en force. Nul doute qu'elle est d'origine divine. Athla lui apprend à lire, à écrire, à prier et à rendre hommage aux dieux. Elle lui apprend à penser, à philosopher, à concocter des remèdes et à lancer des sorts. Elle lui apprend à être belle et digne. Elle lui apprend aussi, par le biais de maîtres d’armes et de compagnons de jeux, à se battre, à protéger, à se défendre.

Lorsque Thelktys atteint l’âge de onze ans, son père, le roi de Thrace, vient à mourir. La régence est alors confié à l’époux d’Athla, Brakhion, mais c’est bien Thelktys qui héritera de son trône lorsqu’elle sera adulte.

Un jour cependant, Brakhion n’est plus de cet avis. Depuis les hauteurs du palais, l’homme invite son épouse et l’enfant à les rejoindre. Athla, toute à son bonheur, regarde son époux et l’enfant marcher ensemble. Elle sourit.

Oui, elle doit bien l’admettre et s’avouer vaincue. Elle aime cet enfant qui n’est pas le sien, cet enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir mais que les dieux lui ont destiné. Elle l’aime comme une mère seule sait aimer. Elle ne se méfie pas, ne se doute pas du sort que lui on réservé les dieux.

Soudain, d’un geste, Brakhion ordonne à ses gardes de se saisir d’elle. Athla veut courir vers sa fille, trop tard. Le piège s’est refermé.

Thelktys, apeurée par les soldats, accourt vers Brakhion et l’étreint à hauteur de la cuisse, et Athla sent une angoisse sourde s’enrouler comme un serpent autour de son cœur. Brakhion, cet homme qui fut plus tendre avec elle qu’aucun autre mortel, se dresse désormais entre elle et sa fille. Cet homme sur qui elle avait toujours compté pour protéger Thelktys est désormais celui qui menace sa vie. Et elle, Athla, l’implacable magicienne, est impuissante. Les gardes immobilisent ses mains, l’empêchent de lancer le moindre sort. Elle ne peut qu’assister au drame qui va se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Brakhion la regarde sans se préoccuper de Thelktys à ses pieds. Athla l’implore, le supplie, lui ordonne de s’éloigner de sa fille. Elle lui demande ce qu’il veut, lui jure qu’elle fera tout ce qu’il entend s’il accepte d’épargner son enfant. Au bout d’un instant, Brakhion ouvre la bouche :

— Ce que je veux ? lance-t-il. Je ne veux rien que tu puisses m’offrir Athla, ni ta magie, ni un enfant, rien. Je veux le trône et son héritière légitime est sur mon chemin.

Se disant, il se retourne, attrape Thelktys par le poignet et la soulève jusqu’à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. La jeune fille affolée s’écrit. Pour la première fois, elle appelle sa mère en ces mots :

— Mater ? Mater !

Athla se débat comme une lionne, intimé le nom de sa fille, celui de son époux. Rien n'y fait. Sous ses yeux, Brakhion amène Thelktys au-dessus du vide. Les larmes floutent sa vision, ses oreilles ne résonnent plus que des cris terribles de son enfant. Ses jambes céder sous elle. Elle tombe à terre, tend la main en vain. Elle hurle, elle pleure, et appelle Thelktys sa fille pour la première fois.

\- Non ! Ma fille! Mon bébé… Thelktys.

Elle veut qu'elle la regarde. Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Elle veut lui dire que tout ira bien, comme devrait le faire une mère avec son enfant. Mais soudain, Brakhion la lâche. L'enfant tombe dans le vide.

\- Thelktys! s'écrit Athla.

En un instant, tout est fini. Ainsi s'abattit sur celle qui souffre la punition des dieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette nouvelle légende ! Si c'est le cas, allez voir les autres de la série "Légendes des femmes et des déesses", elles vous plairont sûrement !  
> Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas prévu que cette histoire se termine comme ça. Mais si vous y avez cru le temps de lire ma note, c'est très bien ! XD J'ai d'autres plans pour Athla et Thelktys, ces deux-là m'inspirent énormément et leur histoire ne se terminera pas comme ça...
> 
> Enjoy ! ^^


End file.
